


Of Nobility and Purebloods

by appalyneinstitute1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Cassius Sencen’s A+ Parenting, Dadfoot, Dadwin, Fluff, Gen, No beta we die like jolie, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike, The peeps on tumblr made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appalyneinstitute1/pseuds/appalyneinstitute1
Summary: So its dadfoot but with Keefe....
Relationships: Elwin/Huz, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, like if you didn’t know there was supposed to be wolf star you’d not see it, like really thinly veiled wolfstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Of Nobility and Purebloods

**Author's Note:**

> So hp and kotlc take place in the same universe in this fic cause why not. It’s also gonna be a no one but Voldemort died in hp fic, cause we need Sirius alive. Not that I really talk a lot about Harry’s generation.
> 
> Also Trans rights are human rights, if you agree with JKR you may stop reading now.
> 
> XOXO  
> —Appie

So that magic stuff Sophie had talked about was real apparently. They had encountered the Wizarding world at some point durning the fight against the Neverseen, Keefe wasn’t really sure when though. They had gotten help form them and their magic had been the thing to turn the tide against the Neverseen. 

Now the dust had settled and some of their new Wizard friends hung out in the lost cities. Granted some of them were working with the council to redefine and classify various species, but others just came to visit.

Like Sirius. 

He was one of Keefe’s favorite to talk to, especially about their shitty families. Sirius had been kicked out at sixteen, and Keefe had done his best to leave his parents clutches at sixteen.

Not that that had worked, mommy dearest still caused major problems, though she was gone for good now, and Keefe’s dad still had no idea how to actually show love and affection. At some point in the past year or so Keefe had begun to see Sirius as some sort of father figure. Not like Elwin, no Elwin would always be his dad, his parent, not like Cassius. But Sirius, he was a parent in how he understood Keefe and his problems in a way almost none of the other elves did. 

Sirius apparated in with a crack that scared Keefe half to death. 

“Hey!” Keefe waved him over to watch the alicorns, Wynn and Luna were fully grown now, yet they still had their mischievous tendencies. 

“Hey Keefe, Sophie told me for all the time you have spent in the Muggle World, you’ve never used their finest form of transportation.” 

“It’s not like we went to the forbidden cities all the time, and it’s not like it was for fun.” 

“Well, come with me. Remus is out for the day so I thought I’d take you out for a ride on my motorcycle.” 

“Oh, ok. What’s that again?” 

Sirius took a miniature two wheeled thing out of his pocket, and waved his wand at it. It grew bigger, one of the things that wizard magic could do that elves couldn’t without a lot of equipment. 

“Now, Muggles, the non magic humans, usually just use these on roads. This one though, has a bunch of spells on it that enable it to fly, your friend Dex also modified it to run without creating emissions, though that’s just an added bonus.” 

“So we’re gonna fly on that thing? Really? Is that even safe? A lot of those human Muggle contraptions are said to be more dangerous than light leaping, and Foster has nearly died from that about a dozen times.” 

“Relax, I’ve been using one of these since the the seventies.” 

“And that elf time is?” 

“Like fifty years ago, aka most of my life.” 

“Ok.”

Sirius waved his wand and a black jacket appeared on Keefe’s shoulders, along with a giant clonky helmet. 

“Though we do have to have safety first.” Sirius said, waking over to the motorcycle and putting a helmet that matched Keefe’s on. 

They flew for hours, and visited a nearby forbidden city and rode on the roads a bit too. Eventually they had to return to Splendor Plains. 

They landed in the snow outside the estate. Keefe pulled out his imparted to find a message from Cassius. 

“When will he learn?” Keefe rolled his eyes. 

“Something wring?” 

“Lord Jerkface left me yet another message. He’s been trying to get me to go back to the Shores of Solace. He’s ignoring the fact that I keep telling him he has to actually earn my respect back, he says he’s changed, but he really hasn’t. It’s not like he’s come up here to visit me. Hell, I’m pretty sure Elwin and Huz have invited him for dinner multiple times.” 

“Well, his attempts show he cares in his own twisted way, I suppose. Don’t they?” 

“Yeah. But for all I can tell he cares for the image of him and I being a happy little family recovering from the insanity of mommy dearest.” 

“I suppose you’re not wrong. All my parents ever cared about was keeping my brother and I in line. As soon as I stepped out of that line for good, I was booted. But I had the Potters, and you have Elwin and Huz, and me, and your friends, so I’d say if he can’t find a way to love you and not just the idea of you then you’re probably right in ignoring his calls.” 

“They’re called hails.” 

Sirius nodded, “Are Elwin and Huz home? I wanted to see if Elwin had made any progress on that lycanthropy drug he offered to help Remus with.” 

“No, it’s date night.” 

“Ah.” 

“Well I suppose I should be off then. Harry’s bringing the kids over for dinner tonight.” 

“Tell ‘em I say hi.”

Sirius shrunk his motorcycle and disapparated with a loud crack. 

Keefe stared at the spot where Sirus’ footprints were still in the snow, having someone that understood was always nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay I didn’t get in the Padfoot and Keefe scene even though I suggested it. It just didn’t fit ok?
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos to feed my soul
> 
> XOXO  
> —Appie


End file.
